cncfandomcom-20200223-history
GDI harvester (Tiberium Wars)
The third-generation harvester was a GDI vehicle that served as their Tiberium harvesting efforts around the time of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Design These resource gatherers are easily recognized by their light machine gun mounted above the driver's cab to ward off enemy forces that wish to steal their cargo, although it was not be able to fend off armour. Their front "claws" are similar to those of the harvester's first iteration. In-game unit GDI Harvesters serve as your main source of income; automatically seeking and collecting raw tiberium from nearby fields before returning to a Refinery, where it is collected, counted, and processed into the commander's funds. Like all other factions, every new Refinery supplies one unit but more can be built, and deployed, from any friendly war factory or Reclamator hub. Note that building and immediately selling refineries at the MCV can be used to efficiently expand harvesting operations while continuing to produce vehicles. However GDI's variant has less in armor mainly due to its defensive capability in the form of a light machine gun. The machine gun does minimal damage, however it is capable of picking off light infantry when given sufficient time. These Harvesters will also hold their ground should they become attacked and others would come and lend a hand, when the need arises. Apart from that, Harvesters do not have the firepower to take on vehicles or anti-vehicle infantry and aircraft will be able to destroy them without fear of retaliation Quotes Creater *''Let's get to that Tib zone!'' *''I'm ready to go, which way is to Tiberium?'' Select *''Keep it safe!'' *''Hatch sealed?'' *''Careful with this stuff!'' *''Harvesting operations!'' *''These air vents still working?'' *''Load and ready!'' *''Okay, easy now!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Everything set!'' *''Careful!'' Moving *''We've got work to do!'' *''Let's take it here!'' *''Got it, commander!'' *''Moving!'' *''Yet sir!'' *''Let's take it easy!'' *''Okay!'' *''Let's move it!'' *''Let's roll!'' *All'' right, let's go!'' *''Got that, commander!'' *''Copy, yet sir!'' Return to Refinery *''Resuming harvesting route!'' *''Returning to base!'' *''Your heard the boss!'' *''Return to the docking station!'' *Take'' it back!'' *''All right guys, that was good!'' Harvest *''We'll take care of it!'' *''Approaching Tiberium!'' *''Ready the loader!'' *''Your hear 'em!'' *''Okay, here we go!'' Attacking *''We got looters!'' *''The shipment's in danger!'' *''Gun 'em down!'' *''Shoot 'em!'' *''Guys, get the guns going!'' Move to Attack *''We're going for attack!'' *''Get ready, gunner!'' *''Man the gun!'' *''Okay everybody, this is it!'' *''Get ready, everybody!'' *''Here we go!'' In combat *''We'll have to hold 'em off!'' *''We're engaged with the enemy, sir!'' *''It's this working?'' *''Keep 'em away!'' *''I- I think we got 'em!'' Retreating *''Somebody get 'em off our trail!'' *''Hurry, we can lose 'em!'' *''We've got to get to safety!'' *''Back up!'' *''We gotta get outta here!'' *''Go!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Go, go, go!'' Trivia * Despite being armed, Harvesters cannot gain veterancy, but do benefit from the bonuses gained from Veterancy Crates. Names in other languages Gallery CNCTW_GDI_harvester_-_early.jpg|Early render CNCTW_GDI_harvester_-_early_render.jpg|Early render, extracted from former Command_and_conquer_3_conceptart_iWBNW.jpg|Final concept art GDI_Harvester_TW3.jpg|Render Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_GDI_Harvester%27s_quotes|GDI Harvester quotes See also *Rocket harvester - ZOCOM equivalent *Heavy harvester - Steel Talons equivalent Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles